


bad lie, bad love.

by jongshyuns



Category: History (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, M/M, hints of an eating disorder, lapslock, mentions of abuse, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongshyuns/pseuds/jongshyuns
Summary: it was a bad love, and yijeong knew that he’d never get a chance to escape.





	bad lie, bad love.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss history.

“ _ yijeong ah, why do you make me do this to you? _ ”

those are the words that repeat in yijeong’s head as he lays curled up on the floor, drawing in shaky breaths as he holds onto his sore stomach. he wouldn’t let himself cry, he didn’t feel as if he deserved to express those types of emotions. if yijeong cried, he was weak.

he pushes himself up with unsteady arms, forcing his aching body into the bedroom where he stripped himself down to his boxers, examining his small frame in the mirror. without trying, he could count each individual rib, see the concave dip between each hip bone, the dark hallows around his eyes from too many nights of not enough sleep and the lack of proper nutrition.

yijeong could also see the bruises that littered his stomach and thighs, that were scattered around his back and left behind on his arms from grips that were a little too tight. there was a cut on his lip, scabbed over dark red and standing out against his pale face. he learned to expect these marks when he looked at himself, a reminder from kyungil that he’ll be never enough,

and he wonders if he ever was enough in the first place.

putting his shirt (or was it kyungil’s?) back on, yijeong collapsed onto the bed. it was too cold and empty when he laid here alone, curled up in a ball on kyungil’s side of the bed, blankets clutched tightly to his chest as his body shivered. if he tries hard enough, when he holds the blankets up to his nose, he can smell the faintest traces of kyungil’s scent left behind from the rare occasions he happens to be in the bed and not off fucking someone else.

tonight was a rare exception. yijeong’s attention was immediately drawn by the sound of a door opening and slamming shut, causing him to jump a little bit out of surprise. he wasn’t expecting kyungil to be back tonight after his outburst. he almost wished that kyungil didn’t come home as he shut his eyes tightly, breathing shallow as footsteps approached the bedroom.

“yijeong?”

kyungil’s voice was flat for the most part, yijeong noted. he heard the sound of shoes being kicked off and the sound of a belt being undone and pants hitting the floor. the bed dipped next to him with the weight of kyungil and he felt an arm pull him close to the older’s males chest, the feeling of a hand carding through his hair.

“i’m so sorry, baby,”

he wasn’t sorry. it was a bad lie, there was fake sincerity in his voice and yijeong felt absolutely sick to his stomach. he wished kyungil would go away sometimes, but he knew it was impossible. he depended on him in the worst of ways, without kyungil, he’d be lost. it was a bad love, and yijeong knew that he’d never get a chance to escape.


End file.
